


Inmortales

by gemmestealer24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Glee, Law & Order: SVU, Mysticons (Cartoon), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Double Agents, F/F, F/M, G!P, Genderswap Tenoh Haruka, Girl Penis, Order of the White Lotus, Partner Betrayal, Red Lotus, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: ¿Qué significa ser un héroe en nuestros días?Héroe es aquel que cuando observa que el mundo está cada vez más difícil y cada vez más sucio, decide trabajar en él y ayudarlo: hace el trabajo sucio que nadie quiere hacer.Héroe es el valiente que nunca huye de una situación difícil, ni espera que otro la resuelva, sino que la enfrenta y dice: "Esta es una prueba que puedo superar".El héroe no se queja cuando observa que cuenta con poca o ninguna ayuda; él sabe que su mejor arma es el coraje, el tener un gran corazón para enfrentar todas las dificultades.Seguro que un héroe tendrá algunas derrotas; lo más probable es que caiga muchas veces, pero cada vez que se levanta se torna más fuerte.Aunque tenga que sacrificarse, un héroe no sufre por su sacrificio... en su mente no cabría otra forma de ser.Un verdadero héroe se esfuerza a diario por ponerse al servicio de la humanidad.Quien reúne esa grandeza de corazón y además la pone al servicio de un ideal, de un bien mayor, descubre que puede lograr actos extraordinarios.El mundo necesita héroes...
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Korra/Asami Sato, Lena Katina/Yulia Volkova, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

_Lo que vi ese día_

_Lo que sentí cuando yacía_

_Teniendo el mundo sobre sus hombros_

_Al ver el precio que pagaba..._

_Por un deseo_

_Peleando sucesivamente_

_Lo único que deseaba era una manera de liberarla_

_De las cadenas que la mantenían atada a su destino_

_Encontrar una manera para mantenernos en vida..._

_Lo que vi ese día_

_Lo que sentí cuando yacía_

_Teniendo el mundo sobre sus hombros_

_Al ver el precio que pagaba..._

_Por un deseo_

_Peleando sucesivamente_

_Lo único que deseaba era una manera de liberarla_

_De las cadenas que la mantenían atada a su destino..._

_Encontrar una manera para mantenernos en vida_

_Lo único que deseaba era una manera de liberarla_

_De las cadenas que la mantenían atada a su destino_

_Encontrar una manera para mantenernos en vida_

_...En vida_

El pesado aire inunda el ambiente trayendo consigo el pútrido olor a sangre combinado con muerte, la desolación y desesperanza se puede ver claramente en las pupilas de los cansados y derrotados pero valientes guerreros que se han atrevido a levantarse contra el malvado ente que parece tener ganada la batalla.

La joven rubia mejor conocida como la chica de acero se encuentra de rodillas, su rostro lleno de golpes y moretones sin mencionar el claro agotamiento de su cuerpo que poco a poco sucumbe ante la descomunal fuerza de su enemigo, pero el pensamiento de su proteger a su amada y testaruda novia es lo que le mantiene luchando así que apoyándose en una de sus rodillas se pone de pie para dar pelea nuevamente aunque esa caída le ha dejado totalmente desorientada y ha provocado que deje un enorme hoyo en lo que una vez ha sido su querida ciudad cuyos edificios a penas y se mantienen de pie.

Aprovecha la distracción que una de sus aliadas crea para iniciar su ataque con su mirada rayos laser a lo largo de la espalda del demonio que intenta aplastar a la chica castaña que ha usado su poder para elevar un enorme muro y arrojarlo contra él mientras otra de sus compañeras utiliza su dominio de las armas para clavar acertadamente un par de flechas en uno de sus ojos haciéndole gemir de dolor tambaleándose del dolor.

El momento les da cierta ventaja y la rubia toma cierta distancia para que el puñetazo que prepara lleve más fuerza, pero cuando está a punto de emprender el vuelo para dar el golpe una barra de metal del tamaño de una flecha con pequeños fragmentos kriptonita en la punta impacta contra su hombro derribándola al instante y provocando que su cuerpo pierda altura y se estrelle contra el duro suelo dejando un enorme cráter; intenta levantarse a la vez que sujeta la barra todavía incrustada muy profundamente en el área para intentar sacarla, pero se siente tan débil y dolor es en extremo punzante, su herida quema y poco a poco su cuerpo pierde fuerzas mientras la sangre comienza a brotar de la herida al mismo tiempo que las venas de su cuerpo se tornan del mismo verde que posee la peligrosa piedra que ha infestado su cuerpo a través de la flecha.

La rubia siente como si lava recorriera su sistema circulatorio pues la piedra tiene el poder de reducir a la fuerte chica de acero a una temblorosa gelatina humana; su conciencia va y viene y siente pasos acercándose a ella y una silueta oscura se coloca de rodillas a su altura en el suelo para susurrar algo.

―Es momento de descansar Kara ― acaricia su cabeza y a parta el cabello rubio pegado a su rostro ― yo me encargaré de que el futuro sea distinto ― toma su mano y da un ligero apretón.

La rubia reconoce esa voz que hacía tiempo no escuchaba, lo que le impacta de sobremanera pues ha creído muerta a esa persona desde ya hace bastante tiempo aunque sabe que sus palabras son ciertas pues en toda su vida no había conocido a alguien más honesto y leal que ella además sabe que su batalla y esta guerra está más que perdida así que solo se deja vencer al sopor del dolor que poco a poco va desapareciendo para darle la paz que tanto anhela aunque con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mira al cielo despidiéndose de esta vida y de su amada Lena, oh Lena cuanto daría por probar sus labios por una última vez.

Y así, sin más que un último aliento su cuerpo deja de convulsionarse y se queda quieto cayendo en el sopor del viaje sin retorno que es la muerte.

Sus compañeras de lucha se distraen de sus ataques y vuelven su atención hacia el cuerpo inerte que ahora es Supergirl, una gran superheroína que ha caído en batalla defendiendo su segundo hogar y caen en cuenta de que ahora son menos aliados y con las fuerzas mermadas poco a poco dejan que el caos domine a su antojo, el fuerte demonio toma su ventaja y las derriba una a una por lo que al reponerse de su caída se acercan a la figura enmascarada que está parada junto a la superheroína a quien toma a la chica en sus brazos para salir del alcance de su enemigo y las otras guerreras intentando reagruparse para seguir luchando sienten que deben detenerle para al menos darle una sepultura digna a la desaparecida hija de Kriptón, es lo menos que le deben.

― ¡Déjala ir! ― Grita una de las chicas y se acerca lo más rápido que puede para derribar a la figura enmascarada que se detiene un par de metros delante de ellas y mientras coloca a la rubia sobre el suelo con el mayor de los cuidados, se gira para enfrentarles.

―Creo que les fallé, llegué tarde... ― Murmura con pesar y cabizbaja ― Pero no importa lo que me cueste, no dejaré que esto pase ― las guerreras preparan su ataque, pero antes de que eso pase la figura quita su máscara para demostrar algo lo que les deja estupefactas y en shock ― es lo menos que puedo hacer por no salvarla, se lo debo... ― y así en medio del silencio que les otorga ese provisional refugio oculto por unos escombros de edificios caídos, un haz de luminosa luz verde envuelve a la desconocida figura enmascarada y le hace desaparecer en un parpadeo para enviarla años antes de que todo el caos se desatara y tratar con ello de reescribir el desolador futuro que les espera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había posteado esta historia, pero no me ha gustado el rumbo que estaba tomando así que le daré otra perspectiva y diferente dirección por lo que la estaré reescribiendo nuevamente...


	4. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño vistazo al pasado...

**Capítulo 1**

Desde el inicio de la historia del hombre, la conquista y el dominio del mundo son dos cosas que van ligadas usualmente a guerras, destrucción, muerte… demasiados efectos negativos que por poco han terminado por arrasar con la humanidad. Tal parece que el hombre solo se preocupa por satisfacer su propia hambre de poder sobre otros sin preocuparse qué consecuencias puede traer porque no le importa pasar sobre sus iguales para conseguir sus egoístas deseos, aunque otras veces, por su enfermiza fe y absurdas creencias, se ciega ante sus delirios de grandeza y se provoca sus propios males.

La batalla entre el bien y el mal siempre ha existido, Raava y Vaatu son prueba de ello debido a que han pasado gran parte de su existencia combatiendo entre sí, pero sin poder para derrotar totalmente al otro, aunque eso cambió desde la última Convergencia Armónica cuando habrían hecho participes a más en su batalla. Incluso si Raava matara a Vaatu y diera paso a una nueva era de paz, existiría oscuridad en Raava y esta oscuridad incrementaría hasta que un nuevo Vaatu naciera, comenzando de nuevo el ciclo. Pasaría lo mismo si Vaatu acabara con Raava, pero en este caso la luz en Vaatu incrementaría y nacería de nuevo Raava.

Uno no puede vivir sin que el otro deje de existir, todo se basa en equilibrio.

Y teniendo eso en cuenta, durante el último conflicto de mayor magnitud registrado y ocurrido durante la Convergencia Armónica, que es un fenómeno que sucede cada 10.000 años y donde el espíritu de la luz y el orden Raava, y el espíritu de la oscuridad y el caos Vaatu luchan para decidir el destino del mundo; según los registros de la antigua y desaparecida biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong, el evento ocurre cuando se produce un extraño fenómeno, mediante el cual los planetas y el sol se alinean y se unen el portal del Sur y el portal del Norte en el mundo de los espíritus formando un arco de luz. Durante este periodo Raava y Vaatu combatían en una batalla a muerte para decidir el balance del mundo. Esta batalla ha sido eterna ya que, si Raava vence a Vaatu, la oscuridad renacería en Raava dando lugar a la resurrección de Vaatu y si éste derrota a Raava, ésta renacería de nuevo.

Pero en su batalla final documentada, poco antes de la Convergencia Armónica que, ocurrida en 9829 AC, el vínculo que habría mantenido conectados a Raava y Vaatu fue cortado por un hombre llamado Wan que, sin saberlo, habría soltado el caos en el mundo bajo la creencia de que la liberación de Vaatu ayudaría a mantener el equilibrio espiritual. Como resultado, Vaatu fue capaz de aprovechar la energía negativa y convertir a varios espíritus, personas y seres amables en seres oscuros, lo que le permitiría reunir fuerzas mientras Raava se debilitaba. Así que Wan, el mismo causante del problema, al sentirse culpable por liberar a Vaatu, decidió enfrentarlo junto a Raava, debido a que ésta se encontraba en un estado muy débil y poco o nada podría hacer para derrotarlo así que con ayuda de un valiente grupo de guerreros decididos a traer la paz a sus naciones unieron fuerzas para luchar contra la oscuridad en la que se estaban sumiendo.

Al principio Wan y los guerreros estaban en una clara desventaja hasta que se alinearon los planetas y se cruzaron los portales, fue entonces que, en el fuego de la batalla, Wan tocó el portal y se fusionó con el espíritu de Raava, dándole a Wan el poder de controlar los 4 elementos a la vez y entrar en el estado Avatar. Después de esto, Wan logró atrapar a Vaatu en una formación constituida por los 4 elementos encerrando a Vaatu en el Árbol del Tiempo, que es un antiguo árbol que está localizado en el Mundo Espiritual, en un espacio entre los dos portales espirituales que unen al Mundo Espiritual y al Mundo Físico, y para evitar el escape del espíritu, Wan junto a los guerreros tomarían la decisión de cerrar los portales para asegurase de que Vaatu no podría ser liberado por cualquier ser humano en el futuro, pero como siempre hay alguien que gusta de jugar a Dios, la prisión que encierra al espíritu de la oscuridad no será suficiente para retenerle por siempre.

La leyenda dice que las raíces del Árbol del Tiempo son las que mantienen unido el Mundo Espiritual y el Mundo Mortal e incluso un libro en la desaparecida biblioteca recuerda la leyenda de la cárcel de Vaatu en el Árbol del Tiempo. Los ancianos creen que Vaatu fue atrapado por una fuerte barrera espiritual de la que no puede liberarse, a condición de que los dos portales espirituales están sellados por la llegada de la Convergencia Armónica. Y si se abrieran los portales durante este tiempo, la energía espiritual amplificada causaría una mayor fuerza para Vaatu y la usaría para romper los enlaces que lo limitan, dejando el reino mortal vulnerable a ser envuelto en la oscuridad, de nuevo.

Por lo que temiendo que los conflictos se repitan una y otra vez, se deben tomar medidas que prevengan más derramamiento de sangre, como una medida de ello y en mutuo acuerdo de algunos líderes importantes de la historia, habrían decidido conformar una organización secreta con el mero propósito de salvaguardar el bien de la humanidad solo conformada por personajes “dignos” de ser miembros de la orden que llevaría el nombre de “Loto Blanco”, una organización creada con la firme convicción de mantener la paz y equilibrio guiados por las firmes creencias de Raava.

Dicha organización reclutaría a miembros de distintas naciones, rasgos, creencias y géneros sin crear distinciones excepto por el nivel del rango que su entrenamiento les proporcione durante la duración de este y en el cual tendrían que dominar múltiples y diferentes disciplinas tomando una especialidad de estas, lo cual les permite estar preparados para los diferentes problemas y conflictos que pudiesen presentarse a lo largo de la historia.

Aunque como siempre, el poder es muy difícil de ignorar y puede llegar a corromper hasta el más justo y honorable guerrero cuando su visión de cómo debe ser su mundo perfecto afectados por sus creencias y deseos mundanos dando permitiendo que la contraparte del bien pueda nacer, pues por cada héroe que existe siempre habrá un villano dispuesto a hacer su voluntad sin detenerse a pensar en lo aberrante o devastador que pueden llegar a ser sus actos permitiendo con ello el nacimiento de su contraparte, el “Loto Rojo”, una organización secreta que cree que el caos es el orden natural de las cosas y debido a ese mantra se han convertido en un organizado grupo de terroristas que buscan llevar a cabo su cometido usando la ayuda de un poderoso espíritu llamado Vaatu, quien les ha tentado ofreciéndoles cumplir con aquello que más desean.

Demasiados años han pasado desde la creación del Loto Blanco y a lo largo de esos años han logrado intervenir en los diversos conflictos cumpliendo con su principal propósito gracias a la ayuda de sus miembros, especialmente a aquellos cuyos talentos y dones les hacen únicos y a quienes se les considera como “super”, debido a que su poder podría representar mayor control de las situaciones y más ayuda para el Loto Blanco.

Y tomando en cuenta todas las situaciones y futuros escenarios, Wan y los guerreros que habrían conformado la primera generación de miembros del Loto Blanco habrían decidido confiar en la creación de un Avatar, que se supone es el espíritu del planeta encarnado en un individuo humano capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos: agua, tierra, fuego y aire, pensado como el vínculo entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo humano y cuya misión es mantener el balance en el mundo, pero al ser también el medio por el cual Vaatu podría ser liberado y temiendo que el Avatar desapareciera de la faz de la tierra y que no pudiesen controlar que su espíritu reencarnara inmediatamente en un recién nacido continuando con el ciclo pero sin saber el orden que se pudiese dictar o peor aún que pudiese caer en las manos equivocadas, los líderes habrían optado por encerrar el espíritu en el cuerpo de un recién nacido dando como resultado la reencarnación de Raava cada vez que el cuerpo de su huésped perece por la edad gracias a causas naturales, o en de manera accidental debido a su intervención en los conflictos bélicos y siendo Wan el primer Avatar del cual se tiene registro; aunque para su mayor seguridad, el Loto Blanco habría decidido mantener oculta y protegida la identidad del mítico ser para el mundo y para todos aquellos que quieran usar su poder para otros asuntos que rompen con el equilibrio del mundo, estando bajo la atenta observación y cuidado de la orden en un compendio escondido cuya ubicación es desconocida para todos la gran mayoría de los miembros de la organización excepto para los de mayor rango y en donde se le entrena en las artes del combate y las técnicas para dominar sus poderes en el bebido caso de que su intervención sea requerida.

Además, como medida preventiva, los portales se habrían cerrado para evitar que alguna nueva catástrofe ocurriera de nuevo, medidas que habrían de tomar Wan y los miembros originales dejando pistas al azar por si en algún momento la intervención del Avatar llegase a requerir el uso de los mencionados portales…

** _"El Avatar debe ser compasivo hacia todas las personas, y la única manera de hacerlo es vivir con ellos. El Avatar tiene que experimentar tristeza, ira, alegría y felicidad. El sentir todas estas emociones, le ayuda a entender lo preciosa que es la vida humana. Es decir, que hará hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla."_ **

Algunas veces, hacemos cosas que no queremos para proteger lo que más queremos sacrificando pequeñas cosas por un bien mayor, porque la vocación de servicio y altruismo pesa más sobre los hombros de nobles guerreros que se dedican a defender el bienestar de la humanidad que intolerante ante todo lo que es diferente especialmente con esos seres con habilidades especiales y siendo ajena a su realidad, parece no darse cuenta de los peligros que esos héroes silenciosos enfrentan para proteger sus vidas arriesgando las propias e incluso dando la propia si es necesario.

Estas situaciones, algunas veces provocan que hasta el más abnegado guerrero cuestione su labor como héroe intentando salvar una sociedad intolerante y excluyente orillándolos a esconderse bajo dobles identidades actuando desde las sombras para evitar represalias, habrá que suponer que solo tienen suerte, suerte de que esos héroes tengan fe en que todo va a cambiar una vez que los ciudadanos se percaten de que solo quieren ayudar y proteger.

Pero. ¿qué es un héroe?

Héroe es aquel que cuando observa que el mundo está cada vez más difícil y cada vez más sucio, decide trabajar en él y ayudarlo: hace el trabajo sucio que nadie quiere hacer. Quien reúne esa grandeza de corazón y además la pone al servicio de un ideal, de un bien mayor, descubre que puede lograr actos extraordinarios.

Héroe es el valiente que nunca huye de una situación difícil, ni espera que otro la resuelva, sino que la enfrenta y dice: "Esta es una prueba que puedo superar".

El héroe no se queja cuando observa que cuenta con poca o ninguna ayuda; él sabe que su mejor arma es el coraje, el tener un gran corazón para enfrentar todas las dificultades.

Un verdadero héroe se esfuerza a diario por ponerse al servicio de la humanidad.

Seguro que un héroe tendrá algunas derrotas; lo más probable es que caiga muchas veces, pero cada vez que se levanta se torna más fuerte porque sabe que el mundo necesita a sus héroes.

Y aunque tenga que sacrificarse, un héroe no sufre por su sacrificio... en su mente no cabría otra forma de ser…

**30 años atrás**

Con respiración agitada y el cuerpo más que agotado, la joven todavía se mantiene en pie para seguir con la pelea que, siendo parte de entrenamiento, se torna bastante complicada; su rostro ya muestra los estragos de la lucha con algunas heridas abiertas y sangrantes además de que sus brazos están demasiado adoloridos por intentar proteger su rostro y zonas blandas de su torso, pero sin bajar la guardia sostiene el alargado bastón sujetándolo con ambos brazos estirados manteniendo su postura de defensa esperando el ataque de su contrincante.

Y ni tardo ni perezoso el muchacho se lanza moviendo su arma, que consta de dos maderos que simulan ser dos espadas por lo que la muchacha mueve su bastón hacia su costado para detener el ataque echando el cuerpo hacia atrás cuando su contrincante rota sobre su propio eje usando el otro madero para lanzar un ataque sorpresa a su lado desprotegido; el movimiento le da la oportunidad a la muchacha de usar su patada doble aprovechando la guarda baja del muchacho para poder noquearlo engañándole con la primera patada que esquiva con facilidad sin esperar la siguiente patada que asesta directo a su rostro borrando su consciencia en ese instante.

La joven termina inclinada apoyándose en su mano izquierda regresando de inmediato su atención a su contrincante sujetando de manera defensiva su bastón solo para darse cuenta de que yace sobre el suelo completamente inconsciente por lo que se pone de pie intentando recuperar su aliento girando su cabeza hacia el sonido de un par de aplausos que se dirigen hacia ella.

—¿Crees que está lista? — Pregunta un hombre rubio observando los movimientos estilizados de la joven durante el entrenamiento mientras acaricia la estilizada y fina capa de bello que rodea su barbilla, un tic que ha tomado a lo largo de los años cuando está por tomar una decisión importante.

—Me atrevería a decir que Olivia está más que lista para enfrentarse a lo que se le lance, si quiere probarlo, póngala a prueba — Responde con plena confianza de que su pupila cumpla y rebase las expectativas que se han puesto en ella — Creo que ella y Noah serían una dupla perfecta — añade con cierta confidencia regresando su atención a la joven.

—Supongo que deberé confiar en su juicio — concede el hombre observando con cierto recelo hacia el lugar del entrenamiento pues su propio instinto le habría dicho que Olivia sería un miembro importante para la orden cuando le encontró deambulando por las calles de la ciudad además de que no tuvo el corazón de dejar a la pobre niña abandonada destinada a una vida de sufrimiento y abandono.

Desde edad temprana, Olivia ha demostrado una extraordinaria habilidad en las artes del combate sorprendiendo a su mentor pues con escasos diez años su cuerpo se habría vuelto un arma casi mortal, quien le había descubierto vagando por las calles una noche fría, y a juzgar por algunas de las cicatrices que cubren el cuerpo de la joven, el hombre cree que habría sido sometido a una especie de tortura o un exhaustivo entrenamiento para desarrollar sus habilidades además de que lleva una pequeña marca algo extraña, que más bien parece un tatuaje, en la cara interior de su brazo izquierdo que asemeja la figura de un loto con una tonalidad roja con detalles negros y lo cual le hace pensar que las habilidades de la joven provengan directamente de su nacimiento; sí, no duda que Olivia tenga la capacidad de aprender todo aquello, pero cree que detrás de sus destrezas hay alguien con un propósito oculto y duda mucho que dicho propósito hubiese sido para algo bueno porque en ciertas ocasiones ha sido testigo de numerosas pesadillas que plagan su mente. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le ha tomado como su protegida para convertirla en una persona de bien y que su grandeza sea utilizada con responsabilidad en pro del mundo pues está seguro de que Olivia tiene un gran futuro por delante estando con el Loto Blanco.

Debido a su trágico pasado, Olivia casi siempre se muestra impasible e inexpresiva en lo que respecta a sus emociones o expresar afectos por lo que nunca se han visto alterada cuando trabaja en equipo; a pesar de que es una excelente líder con sus estrategias tácticas y don de mando, su trabajo se desempeña mejor en solitario o al lado de su inseparable compañero Noah, a quien podría denominársele como su único amigo pues es el único en quien confía genuinamente, quizá por la similitud de sus trágicas historias además de pertenecer al pequeño grupo de no-maestros que pueden controlar alguno de los cuatro elementos como lo son la mayoría de los miembro de la orden, pequeño detalle del que sus compañeros se aprovechan para molestarlos en algunas ocasiones, aunque Olivia no le da mucha importancia pues considera que sería infantil responder ante sus provocaciones pues sabe que tanto ella como su amigo tienen mejores habilidades que la mayoría de ellos y es Noah quien no puede reprimir su molestia ante los abusos por lo que tiene Olivia debe intervenir calmando al irascible muchacho.

—¿Cuál crees que es nuestro propósito en todo esto, Liv? — Pregunta en cierta ocasión Noah después de que casi se ve envuelto con un maestro fuego a causa de una broma que le ha jugado.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunta la joven mirando de soslayo a su amigo mientras permanecen sentados en el patio de entrenamientos.

—Sí, quiero decir, entrenamos hasta que los huesos casi se rompen y la piel se pone morada, solo para permanecer encerrados aquí junto a esos idiotas — escupe con cierto veneno en su voz dando una mirada molesta a un grupo de maestros tierra que practican algunas posturas provocando pequeños temblores en la tierra — es como si estuvieran restregándonoslo en la cara — se queja al ver que miran en su dirección y murmuran.

—Deja de darles importancia, si les dejas saber que algo te molesta lo harán con mayor frecuencia — aconseja.

—Es que no puedo, no puedo hacerlo son… — Sus puños se cierran con fuerza provocando que sus uñas se entierren en las palmas de sus manos — Si fuera el avatar les daría una lección a todos esos idiotas abusivos — añade.

—Pero el Avatar es un ser justo que tiene que atender prioridades más importantes que castigar idiotas —repone conciliadora.

—¿Más importantes como qué? — Resopla con enfado el muchacho.

—Mantener el equilibrio en el mundo…— Responde sin dudar — Proteger a las personas de las cuales no son conscientes y que ignoran completamente sin vanagloriarse como debería porque su propósito va más allá del reconocimiento, porque su propósito es el bien común de todo ser viviente en esto que llamamos tierra… es por eso que trabajamos desde las sombras, en el completo anonimato porque nuestra tarea es ayudar al avatar en esa importante tarea — explica con convicción y de manera firme — y creo fervientemente que por eso estamos aquí.

—Quisiera poder decir que creo en lo mismo que tu Olivia, pero dudo que mi vocación sea esta, ser un soldado desconocido que se esconde en la oscuridad del anonimato… Siento que mi destino es algo más grande, el reconocimiento es lo mío — levanta ambos pulgares y los apunta hacia sí mismo — y en eso mi estimada Olivia, creo que somos diferentes — su sonrisa parece esconder algo que Olivia no puede descifrar en ese momento.

Y es ahí mismo que Olivia se percata de una pequeña chispa de egoísmo y ansía de poder, un ansía que está segura será su destrucción en un futuro si continua yendo por el camino que desea ir pues es a partir de ese momento, que ambos amigos comienzan a distanciarse y lo que una vez ha comenzado como una sana competencia se vuelve una fuerte rivalidad por intentar volverse el mejor y sobresalir, aunque cada uno tiene razones y motivos diferentes pues Olivia tiene claros sus objetivos mientras que Noah parece caer más en la espiral de la envidia, el odio y el rencor.

El rompimiento de su amistad no pasa desapercibido por sus maestros que intentan comprender el repentino cambio pues durante un entrenamiento entre ambos da paso a una riña mucho más que un combate simulado cuando Olivia aprovecha el descuido de Noah cubriendo su ataque sujetando su brazo en alto aprovechando para asestarle un par de codazos en el costado desarmándolo en ese instante colocando su rodilla tras la de su compañero para hacerle caer, la joven le gana limpiamente, pero el muchacho cegado por la ira se incorpora empujándose con ambos brazos y se lanza sobre Olivia con su bastón en mano para atacarla por la espalda, un acto considerado por sus maestros como demasiado bajo y ventajoso.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Noah? — Interviene veloz el maestro Yun lanzando una pequeña llamarada para detener al muchacho — Eso no es algo que hayas aprendido de alguno de nosotros, ¿Qué sucede? — hombre de larga barba blanca le señala con ambos puños envueltos en las llamas de su elemento.

—Me disculpo maestro, me dejé dominar por mi enojo — responde entre dientes el muchacho con la mirada clavada en el suelo rehuyendo de la propia mirada de su maestro — me disculpo por mi comportamiento — hace una leve reverencia hacia el hombre retirándose lo más rápido que puede.

—Olivia, ¿estás bien? — El anciano hombre cambiando su dura mirada hacia su joven pupila, quien asiente tratando se mostrarse calmada, aunque por dentro esté demasiado molesta con su ahora ex-amigo — ¿Ha sucedido entre algo entre tú y Noah? — Se interesa.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber… — Ambos dirigen la mirada hacia la dirección en que el joven castaño se ha ido — De un tiempo para acá he sentido demasiada ira acumulándose dentro de él y me preocupa que pueda cometer una locura con lo cabeza dura que es — a pesar del comportamiento y los ataques del muchacho hacia ella, todavía lo considera su amigo y le duele enfrentarse con él sin saber qué es lo que ha hecho ella para hacerlo molestar.

—Lo mismo he sentido yo — concuerda haciendo una nota mental para mantenerlo bajo vigilancia pues a pesar de todo, le ha tomado cierto aprecio con el tiempo de convivencia y no quiere que termine yendo por el mal camino.

Aunque ninguno puede presentir que las cosas están por cambiar completamente y que es partir de ese momento, un enemigo está a punto de nacer.

***

—Señor Tenoh, ¿está seguro de que ella es la mejor opción para esta misión? — Pregunta el maestro Yun acariciando su larga barba blanca — Noah también es un buen candidato — ofrece.

—He visto su desempeño y no puedo más que elogiar su gran trabajo, estoy seguro de que lo hará bien — asiente el hombre rubio con una leve sonrisa en sus labios — además sabía que su momento llegaría, es tiempo de probar sus habilidades en una situación real y no es que no confíe en Noah, pero hay algo que no me agrada mucho — añade con cierto tono desconfiado.

El maestro asiente convencido pues confía en que Olivia se desempeñará como la mejor discípula que ha pasado por su cuidado, aunque ninguno de los dos se percata de que la conversación está siendo espiada por alguien más, que al escuchar siente como su sangre arde en completa ira pues siente que se le está menospreciando como guerrero así que dominado por su arrogancia, se dirige hacia la sala prohibida de ornamentos especiales irrumpiendo en la seguridad que es custodiada por un par de guardias y a quienes burla dejándolos inconscientes con su habilidades en el combate prosiguiendo con su camino hacia un exhibidor que resguarda una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol que brilla con intensidad, hay unas pequeñas escrituras que parecen actuar como sellos y advertencias del poder contenido de la maldición dentro de sí y que el ladrón ignora por completo apresurándose a tomar la esfera entre sus manos mientras su cuerpo comienza a brillar con figuras pequeñas de símbolos extraños a la vez que siente el poder fluir por sus venas.

—¿Noah? — El ladrón gira su cabeza hacia la voz que ha pronunciado su nombre solo para atacar a su contrincante, el muchacho siente tanta energía contenida emerger hacia sus puños develando su poder, su control sobre el agua pues al levantar sus manos ha traído consigo un torrente de agua del estanque cercano — Noah, espera… No sabes lo que haces, intentemos hablar sobre esto — Olivia escapa del ataque de picos formados con el mismo torrente que ha traído.

—¡Noah…! — Interviene el maestro Yun — Eso que tienes allí es un artefacto muy peligroso, aún hay tiempo para ayudarte, pero debes alejarte de él — advierte el anciano hombre que forma un escudo con una llamarada de fuego para protegerse del nuevo ataque de su pupilo.

—Eso ni dudarlo anciano, nunca me había sentido tan poderoso — empuña ambas manos y su cuerpo sigue resplandeciendo todavía más que antes y con una sonrisa maliciosa levanta una de sus manos para formar una especie de cuchilla de hielo lanzándola hacia sus oponentes que a penas y logran esquivar el ataque.

—Muchacho, no sabes con qué estás jugando… — Ahora es el señor Tenoh, quien interviene esquivando el ataque de la cuchilla, aunque recibe un corte superficial en el hombro derecho.

—Mírate ahí, sin poder hacer nada — se burla observando a la muchacha tirada en el suelo.

Olivia siente que ha tenido suficiente y sin pensarlo demasiado, utiliza una de las lanzas que usan los guardias que ahora yacen inconscientes no muy lejos de ella y girándola como para formar una especie de escudo, hace algunas maniobras para distraer a su oponente y golpear sus piernas para derribarlo provocando que suelte la pequeña esfera, que rueda lejos de él por lo que su cuerpo deja de brilla con intensidad y su cabello antes castaño ahora se muestra blanco, y aunque intenta recuperarla, Olivia se lo impide por lo que se ven envueltos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y el cual la joven parece ir ganando hasta que Noah conecta su puño helado contra su sien derecha y tomando su mano izquierda intenta congelarla para evitar que se siga moviendo.

Aunque algo extraño le sucede a Noah que comienza a sentir su helado cuerpo más y más cálido hasta que la calidez se vuelve un ardor insoportable que recorre su cuerpo, lo cual provoca que comience a convulsionar arañando sus brazos como si intentase arrancar su piel; el señor Tenoh y el maestro Yun que hasta ese momento se han visto reducidos por el poder descomunal del muchacho, se incorporan con un poco de dificultad observando con sorpresa y asombro lo que sucede, el cuerpo de Noah comienza a iluminarse más y más irradiando demasiado calor como si estuviese a punto de explotar.

Sin comprender qué es lo que sucede Olivia intenta ayudar al muchacho, quien solo puede soltar alaridos de dolor y en su último momento de consciencia dirige su atención hacia su amiga estirando su mano para sujetar su antebrazo como si supiera que su fin está cerca y si ha de suceder, la muchacha deberá acompañarle por lo que le sujeta del antebrazo; aunque no ve venir el siguiente movimiento del señor Tenoh, quien usando una afilada espada corta la mano para después halar a Olivia lejos del joven que explota en una llamarada de luz que se expande por toda la habitación haciendo volar los vidrios de algunas vitrinas y ventanas en las habitaciones cercanas. 


End file.
